


Zły wpływ telewizji

by Winnetou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, sto procent cukru w cukrze
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Cas naoglądał się głupich reklam i teraz Dean musi wyperswadować mu pewne rzeczy.





	Zły wpływ telewizji

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli chodzi o Castiela to mam dwa nastroje - albo mamy do czynienia z uroczym i zagubionym cielakiem, albo takim badassem, że klękajcie narody i mięknijcie kolana. Tu jest cielak :D

Dean kopnięciem otworzył drzwi do kuchni i wtarabanił się do wnętrza. W obu rękach niósł po dwie wielkie torby z zakupami. Oczywiście, że były ciężkie i ledwie udało mu się je donieść, zanim pękły, no ale przecież nie będzie chodził dwa razy. Poza tym był już wystarczająco zły i chciał jak najszybciej dorwać się do ciasta, które spoczywało w którejś z toreb. Od samego rana był zły, bo przegrał z Samem w papier-nożyce-kamień o to, kto ma zrobić zakupy. Przez to musiał użerać się z ludźmi w sklepie, kiedy Sammy tymczasem znalazł sobie lekką robótkę w okolicy – jakaś zjawa czy coś takiego. Teraz, gdy w końcu udało mu się wrócić do bunkra, Dean miał już ochotę tylko na placek i piwo. 

Rzucił zakupy na stół wiedząc, że Sam będzie gderał, że nie pochował ich do lodówki, ale nie miał zamiaru odwalać całej roboty. Wziął swój nektar i ambrozję, i pomaszerował do pokoju. Nie dane mu było jednak rozkoszować się nimi w spokoju, bo na jego łóżku siedział Castiel, a minę miał bardzo nieszczęśliwą. 

\- Cas, aniołku, co się stało? – Dean szybko odstawił ciasto i butelkę, i uklęknął przed swoim chłopakiem. – Myślałem, że pojechałeś z Samem.

Cas, rzecz jasna, miał swój pokój w bunkrze, bo chociaż nie potrzebował snu, to dobrze jednak było mieć swój własny kąt. Pomimo to większość czasu i tak spędzał w pokoju starszego Winchestera, najczęściej zaś w jego łóżku. 

\- Nic takiego. – Anioł starał się sprawić wrażenie, że wszystko jest w porządku, choć uciekał przed wzrokiem Deana, który znał go zbyt dobrze, by nie wiedzieć, kiedy coś jest nie tak. Jeszcze raz przyjrzał się twarzy ukochanego, a później zobaczył pilot od telewizora leżący obok niego na łóżku. Szybko połączył fakty.  
\- Czego się znowu naoglądałeś? – zapytał, starając się przynajmniej na razie ukryć rozbawienie. 

Castiel milczał długą chwilę, jakby zbierając się na odwagę, ale Winchester go nie poganiał. Wiedział, że jeśli chodzi o Casa i popkulturę, to musi być wyrozumiały. 

\- Dean, czy ja ci się podobam? – zapytał w końcu anioł i spojrzał na Deana żałośnie.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. – Pytanie zaskoczyło mężczyznę. – Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że może być inaczej?  
\- Bo widziałem taką reklamę i wiesz, tam było…

Z tego, co Dean zrozumiał wynikało, że Castiel z nudów włączył telewizję i skacząc po kanałach natknął się na telezakupy. Leciały akurat reklamy jakiegoś sprzętu do ćwiczeń czy czegoś podobnego i Cas ubzdurał sobie, że żeby podobać się Deanowi powinien mieć sylwetkę co najmniej greckiego posągu. Winchester, kiedy w końcu ogarną pokrętny tok rozumowania swojego anioła, nie zdołał dłużej powstrzymywać śmiechu.

\- To nie jest śmieszne! – Cas był oburzony zachowaniem Deana.  
\- Owszem, jest – odparł Dean i wspiął mu się na kolana. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak coś takiego mogło pojawić się w twojej ślicznej głowie.  
\- Dean, ty nie rozumiesz. To ciało… To naczynie, to tylko powłoka. Nijak ma się do mojego prawdziwego wyglądu. Chciałbym, żebyś mógł zobaczyć mnie takim, jakim naprawdę jestem… Jakim byłem, zanim moje skrzydła…

Castiel wciąż miał markotną minę i wyglądał jak kopnięty szczeniak. Kiedy Dean usiadł mu na kolanach oparł czoło o jego pierś i objął go w pasie. Winchester otoczył jego szyję ramionami i pocałował w czubek głowy. 

\- Nie wiedziałem, że anioł Pana może być taki głupi – mruknął Dean, a Cas spojrzał na niego smutno. – Przecież wiesz, że nie obchodzi mnie, jak wyglądasz.  
\- Tak, ale…  
\- Nie ma żadnego ale – uciął Winchester. – Życie nauczyło mnie, że to nie wyląd się liczy. Poza tym to w takim tobie się zakochałem. – Uśmiechnął się widząc, jak zwykła ludzka fizjologia przejmuje władzę nad ciałem Casa, którego policzki powlekł rumieniec. – Uwielbiam cię za to, że jesteś przy mnie, że mogę na ciebie liczyć zawsze i wszędzie. Jesteśmy rodziną. I uwielbiam twoje ciało właśnie takie, jakie jest. Uwielbiam twoje silne ramiona, kiedy mnie obejmują. Uwielbiam twoje oczy, najbardziej niebieskie z niebieskich i twoje rozczochrane włosy też. I uwielbiam rozczochrywać je jeszcze bardziej…

Dean zaczął zupełnie spokojnie, ale z każdym kolejnym wyznaniem czuł, jak rośnie napięcie. Widział, jak policzki Casa ciemnieją jeszcze bardziej, a oczy rozpalają się pożądaniem. Był pewien, że on sam wygląda podobnie. Przesunął jedną dłoń na pierś anioła i ścisnął mocno. Castiel wydał z siebie drżące westchnienie i wyciągnął szyję, żeby dosięgnąć ust łowcy. Byli coraz bliżej i bliżej, i ostatnie zdanie Dean wydyszał prosto w gorące usta Castiela, wsuwając dłonie w jego włosy i faktycznie robiąc jeszcze większy bałagan, niż zazwyczaj panował na głowie anioła. 

\- A tu masz zdecydowanie najtwardszy dowód na potwierdzenie moich słów – dodał, przesuwając się do przodu tak, że siedział Castielowi na biodrach. Cas jęknął czując, jak bardzo wyraźne wybrzuszenie w jeansach Deana ociera się o jego własną erekcję.  
\- Dean- -  
\- Słucham, aniołku? Niewystarczająco cię przekonałem? – zapytał Winchester z łobuzerskim uśmiechem na ustach. Tak, to też uwielbiał – doprowadzać Castiela do stanu plasteliny na gorącej patelni.  
\- Dean… Dean…

Wyglądało na to, że na razie nie usłyszy od ukochanego nic konkretniejszego. Usta anioła zaczęły wędrówkę po szyi mężczyzny, a dłonie wślizgnęły się pod jego koszulkę. Dean uśmiechnął się szerzej i popchnął swojego zdeprawowanego aniołka na łóżko. Postanowił dobrze wykorzystać nieobecność brata w bunkrze. Po tym wszystkim ciasto i piwo będą stanowiły idealny deser.


End file.
